Editing Information
'General Editing' 'Basic Editing' 'Edit Mode' Pressing the Edit ( ) button on a page will open the Page Editor. The type of editor you see is outlined in the My Preferences if you are signed in. We recommend the Source Editor is used where possible, however the Visual Editor is very user-friendly. The source editor can be accessed from all edit views: Classic Visual Editor and New Visual Editor. 'Creating a Page' To create a new page, you simply need to create a link to a page that does not exist or use the page URL with a ".com/NEW_PAGE_NAME" after the initial URL. An example of this would be: http://monster-legacy.wikia.com/New_Page_Name To link to a page, enter the source editor and add two square brackets on either side of the Page Name set up in the previous step. For example: New_Page_Name A linked page will show as (example): Animoss - with the text turning Orange to show a page exists at the location. A linked page where the page referenced does not exist shows as: NoPageCreaeted - with the text showing a dead link with Red color. 'Monsters' 'Adding a Monster or Updating Monster Information' 'Infobox' Infoboxes are used on each Monster page to provide basic information such as Type, Generation ''and ''Rarity. The infobox can be added by selecting the Infobox Template from the Templates list. Alternatively the source code can be copied out of an existing Monster page and pasted into the source editor for a new Monster page. The individual fields are completed by identifying them underneath the initial Here, the Monster 'Animoss' is used as an example - The above infobox produces the output - ---- 'Text Formatting' Formatting text can be very useful in distinguishing text from a paragraph or making something immediately clear, such as a Monster's type - Earth, Wind, Fire or Water. 'Text Colors' *Fire uses Orange Orange *Water uses Blue Blue *Air uses Purple Purple *Earth uses Green Green *Generation uses Gold Gold Further colors for use in text can be found here: 'Page Breaks' To add a page break or a break in text, use the following as a source line: In a text body (viewed in the source editor) it would look like: Your text here. Continue text. ---- 'Monster Locations' To add to the Monster Locations section of a Monster page, edit the page and add the Zone, for example Falshire, followed by the sub-level. In this example we will use Fayville. This is easily added using the Source Editor: Falshire *Fayville Using the double square brackets around the sub-level name creates a link to the level page, producing: Falshire *Fayville It may benefit to add a small text explanation of the exact location within the level as shown below: Falshire *Fayville - Monster can be found in the long grass, over the bridge after defeating Tyro. This will display as: Falshire *Fayville'' - Monster can be found in the long grass, over the bridge after defeating Tyro.'' ---- 'Stats' Blank stat tables are found on Monster Pages. For newly added Monsters, a Page should be created and the source code from an exisiting Monster should be copied and pasted into the Source Editor for the new Monster Page. The source for the Blank Stat Table will resemble the following: When editing and adding Monster stat information, the second part of the table is where the information should be placed. If we take a non-existent Monster, such as Monster XX, we can input stats for this by adding information to the lower part of the table: The above table will now display the added information as such: 'Testing Changes' It is best practice, before a large edit is made, to test changes first. This can be done by creating a new page in the Wikia (described in the Creating a Page section) and pasting the source code into the blank page to preview and publish there. Major changes can also be tested here - http://monster-legacy.wikia.com/wiki/Test New test pages should be named with 'Test' included as a prefix to the content you are testing, ie. /wiki/Test_NewMonster Category:Help Category:Editing